1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of soft projectile launching toys. More specifically the present invention comprises a bow-type soft projectile launcher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectile launchers have long been known as novelty items. These launchers typically fire potatoes, vegetable slices, marshmallows, tennis balls, and the like. Some are spring loaded, while others use pistons to compress a charge of air. They typically fire a small projectile which can be used in “mock combat” games without actually injuring the target. These devices have also found application other than as novelty items. Some have been used to fire marking projectiles in the veterinary and timber industries. Others have been used as pill injectors for treating horses and cows. Thus, although such projectile launchers are most often viewed as novelty items, their applications may be much broader.
Particularly, in mock combat situations it is desirable to limit the type of projectiles that may be “fired” from a projectile launcher to reduce the risk of injury. One particular concern in the field of novelty projectile launchers is the use of “improvised projectiles.” Users of the launcher often attempt to use the launchers to launch hard projectiles which could cause injury
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a projectile launcher which cannot be used to launch dangerous improvised projectiles and otherwise limits the risk of injury associated with the use of the projectile launcher.